Better Late Than Never
by Moonyshoes
Summary: Kurt has to perform a lustful song for this week's Glee assignment...how will Blaine react? Rated M for smut.


**I'm writing this story for my good friend who is a moustache. It's a one-shot, after Blaine transfers to McKinley. Um. Smut ahead.**

"Alright, guys, everybody settle down!" Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room, looking tired but not unhappy. "It's time for this week's assignment!"

The glee club quickly turned their attention to him, waiting for their teacher to give them their assignment.

"_Emotions. _Each of you is going to pick a slip of paper from this hat, and sing a song about whatever emotion you get. _No exceptions._"

The students went up to the piano one by one to grab their papers.

"Yes, I got anger!" Santana returned to her seat with a smile.

Rachel scoffed when she read her paper. "Confusion? What is that even supposed to mean? That's not an emotion, Mr. Schue!"

Mr. Schuester did not look like he was in the mood. "Find a song that's about…not knowing what you're doing, or something. No exceptions, Rachel. Sit down." Rachel stormed back to her seat.

When Kurt walked up to the piano, a million different things were running through his head as he contemplated what emotion he would get. One thing that was _not_ on his mind was _lust._ Lo and behold, that's what the little piece of paper in his hand said. He let out a strangled sort of squeak and looked frantically at Mr. Schue before deciding against arguing it. _He won't change his mind. I'll just stick it out. Do my best._

Kurt returned to his seat, not reading his emotion out loud like his classmates had. Nobody questioned it, but when Kurt sat down next to Blaine and showed his boyfriend the slip of paper, Blaine gave him a sympathetic look and whispered, "You'll do great," before getting up to get his own assignment.

"Regret. Nice," Blaine comments as he sat back down.

"Alright, that's it, then? Everybody got their assignments? Go home and think about what you'd like to perform. You know the drill, guys!"

Thursday night, Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room laying on his bed and talking. They were the only two who hadn't performed their assignments yet.

"So what are you going to sing for glee this week?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "_Waking Up In Vegas, _by Katy Perry."

"Good choice. Very regretful." Kurt nodded thoughtfully.

"How about you?" Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly.

Kurt shook his head. "I know what I'm singing. I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

Blaine quirked one eyebrow up. "Is that so? So I can't help you practice?"

"Absolutely not. I've got the whole thing planned out, right down to how I'm gonna do my hair."

"I see. I'm looking forward to it." Blaine grinned at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back wryly. "Well, you won't have to wait long."

"Well, that's good. Is the outfit a surprise too?" Blaine looked at Kurt's closet hopefully.

Kurt laughed lightly. "That's the most secretive part! Don't even think about it!"

Blaine put on a mock-sad face. "Aw, darn," he muttered, slowly smiling and leaning in to kiss Kurt, quick and chaste.

"I'm going to have to sneak to the locker room to change between last period and glee," Kurt thought out loud.

Blaine looked confused. "Why the locker room?"

"I can't change in a bathroom; they're disgusting. Like, really disgusting." Kurt said the words like they were obvious.

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope that works out for you."

Kurt smirked. "Oh, it will. Coach Beiste happens to _love_ me."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Blaine replied with a laugh. Kurt opened his mouth to say something more, but it was quickly forgotten when Carole called them down for dinner.

The next day at school, Kurt kept shooting Blaine glances all day. They weren't always the same. Some of them looked apprehensive, some of them looked nervous, and Blaine could have sworn he saw at least one lustful look in his direction. Blaine chose not to worry about it; if Kurt had a problem, he would say it.

At the end of the day, Blaine walked up to meet Kurt at his locker, but Kurt quickly stopped him. "Look the other way," he said frantically.

"Why?" Blaine complied, despite his confusion.

Kurt spoke like Blaine should know the answer. "I have to move my outfit from my locker into my backpack, and _you can't see it_."

Blaine exhaled in relief and amusement. "Okay, if that's all."

"I already cleared things with Mr. Schue, so you go to glee club without me. Unfortunately, I can't be there to watch you perform, but I'll be there in a few minutes." Kurt's words were clearly a dismissal, and Blaine decided as he walked toward the choir room that he was far too excited to see this performance.

Kurt went to the locker room, quickly checking to make sure it was empty. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of tight black leather pants, an equally tight red v-neck tee, and a bottle of hair gel. He had called Mercedes the night before after Blaine had left to discuss his outfit, and she had quickly turned down his proposal to wear a feather boa, saying "simple and sexy" was the way to go.

Kurt changed into his outfit as quickly as possible before heading to the mirrors. _Alright, now, how did I do this last time? Shit._ Kurt glanced at the clock and noted that glee club was starting, like, _now._ He quickly reached up to his hair and completely shook it out, messing it every which way with his fingers, before doing the same thing with the hair gel.

_Close enough,_ he told himself as he practically ran (or as close to it as one can do with leather pants on) to the choir room. Standing outside the door at an angle where only Mr. Schue could see him, he nodded, signaling that he was ready.

"Alright guys, Kurt is our last performance for the week. His emotion was _lust_. When he's done, you can all tell him whether or not you think he did the emotion justice." Mr. Schuester pressed the button on the CD player and the music started to play.

Kurt heard his cue and strutted into the room, his eyes immediately finding Blaine before he started singing.

_So hot out of the box__  
><em>_Can we pick up the pace__  
><em>_Turn it up, heat it up__  
><em>_I need to be entertained__  
><em>_Push the limit, are you with it?__  
><em>_Baby don't be afraid__  
><em>_Imma hurt you real good baby_

Blaine immediately noticed that this song was lower than Kurt usually sang. Kurt was practically growling every word, and it was turning Blaine on _a lot_.__

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say__  
><em>_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display__  
><em>_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed__  
><em>_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name  
><em>_  
><em>Kurt was dancing provocatively, hands on his hips, moving in ways that no human should be able to move, and he was doing it all right in Blaine's face.

_No escaping when I start__  
><em>_Once I'm in I own your heart__  
><em>_There's no way to ring the alarm__  
><em>_So hold on until it's over__  
><em>_Oh!__  
><em>_Do you know what you got into__  
><em>_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do__  
><em>_'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment__  
><em>_Oh!__  
><em>_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
><em>_You thought an angel swept you off your feet__  
><em>_But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

Kurt closed out everything that wasn't the music, not wanting to be unnerved by the way everybody in the room was looking at him. Santana and Mercedes looked impressed, Finn looked scandalized, Blaine had an unreadable look on his face- his mouth half-open, his eyes glazed over- and everybody else just seemed surprised that Kurt could pull this off.__

_'Sall right__  
><em>_You'll be fine__  
><em>_Baby I'm in control__  
><em>_Take the pain__  
><em>_Take the pleasure__  
><em>_I'm the master of both__  
><em>_Close your eyes, not your mind__  
><em>_Let me into your soul__  
><em>_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown__  
><em>_No escaping when I start__  
><em>_Once I'm in I own your heart__  
><em>_There's no way to ring the alarm__  
><em>_So hold on 'til it's over__  
><em>_Oh!__  
><em>_Do you know what you got into__  
><em>_Can you handle what I am about to do__  
><em>_'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment__  
><em>_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
><em>_You thought an angel swept you off your feet__  
><em>_But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh__  
><em>_Do you like what you see?__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

In the back of his mind, Kurt registered that Finn had actually shut his eyes tight and plugged his ears ("That's my _brother_!"), but he focused on the song even more than before, gyrating his hips and putting as much passion into the words as possible.__

_Oh!__  
><em>_Do you know what you got into__  
><em>_Can you handle what I am about to do__  
><em>_'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment__  
><em>_Oh!__  
><em>_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
><em>_You thought an angel swept you off your feet__  
><em>_But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment!_

When Kurt was done singing, he took a shallow bow and looked around the room. Puck nudged Finn to let him know the song was over, and Kurt looked at the group expectantly.

"That was…really hot," Santana commented from the back row. "Just saying."

"Proud of you, boo!" Mercedes gave him a thumbs-up.

"If you weren't capital-G gay, I'd totally do you," Brittany said absentmindedly.

Puck nodded at Kurt. "I'd say you got the whole _lust_ thing down pretty good for a virgin."

"Yeah, I think you pretty much nailed that assignment," Quinn piped up.

Mr. Schue clapped for Kurt. "I think they're right. We're off to a great start this week." Kurt took his seat next to Blaine and leaned towards him.

"What did you think?" Kurt's whisper was husky and sounded eerily similar to the growls he had been emitting during the song.

"Um. I liked it. Yeah," Blaine said quietly, and then asked Mr. Schue, "Can I be excused to go to the restroom?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Go ahead." Mr. Schue gestured towards the door while every member of the glee club- except Kurt- snickered, understanding exactly why Blaine needed the bathroom.

Blaine quickly stood up, that incomprehensible look still on his face, and practically ran out of the room. Kurt, confused and hurt by his behavior, stood up and followed him out of the room without a word. He caught up to Blaine halfway down the hall.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Blaine turned around so they were facing each other. "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine's face softened, but that same look from earlier remained in his eyes. "No, no, Kurt, why would you even think that? No, you didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

"Then what's with all of this? Was the song bad?" Kurt's confused eyes looked into Blaine's, looking for reassurance.

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's shoulders and spun him around so his back was to the lockers. "No, Kurt," he said, his voice suddenly deeper. "The song was _amazing_. You were amazing. So wonderfully, incredibly…sexy." Blaine said the last word directly in Kurt's ear. "I was wrong, Kurt. When I said you weren't sexy. You're the sexiest person alive, and right now I want nothing more than to ravish you until you can't think straight, but I can't do that because we're at school and I don't want to pressure you. I was quite content to go to the bathroom and get off, but you had to follow me and now I'm talking too much and you're probably really creeped out oh my god." As Blaine spoke, his voice gradually lost its confidence. By the end, he was rambling and he trailed off, burying his face in his hands and turning away from Kurt.

"Blaine." Kurt tried to get Blaine to turn around, but to no avail. "Blaine, look at me."

Blaine said something muffled that Kurt didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

"I said, every time I look at you I just get more turned on and then I feel guilty," Blaine said, taking his hands off his face but still not turning around.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, if you would _look_ at me and _listen_ to what I have to say, that would make this a whole lot easier!" Kurt's voice was exasperated, and Blaine finally turned around, looking positively shameful.

"I don't think you're weird or creepy or anything like that. And if you knew how to read body language any better than I do, you'd know that I wish you'd just stop talking and kiss me."

At those words, Blaine's head snapped up to look at Kurt. "You what?"

"I want you to shut up and kiss me. What isn't there to und-" Kurt's words were cut off by Blaine's lips crashing into his with bruising strength, forcing him back against the lockers. The kiss was heated, with tongues and teeth and moans and the danger of anyone-could-see.

"Blaine," Kurt said, breaking away from the kiss. "Blaine, we can't do this here."

Blaine sighed, pulling back. "Then where do you propose we go?" His voice was low, husky, lustful.

"The bathroom. An abandoned classroom. I don't care. Anywhere."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him into the nearest classroom- thankfully, it was empty. He closed the door and immediately resumed kissing Kurt up against it.

"I want to taste you," he said suddenly. Kurt nodded frantically.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say, his mind consumed with want.

Blaine slowly made his way down Kurt's body until he was on his knees, his face level with Kurt's zipper. He quickly unzipped it and pulled down Kurt's tight pants- with a little difficulty- to his mid-thighs.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt groaned. "The pants wouldn't have gone on. Continue as you were, please."

"Sir, yes, sir," Blaine muttered before leaning forward and licking the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt bucked away from the door, and Blaine reached up to hold his hips in place before slowly engulfing Kurt's length with his mouth.

"Oh god, fuck, Blaine, so good, don't stop, shit." Kurt keeps up a steady mantra of profanities under his breath while Blaine sucks for all he's worth.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm close, so close-" Kurt gasped audibly as he came down Blaine's throat and his boyfriend swallowed it all.

After a few seconds, Blaine stood up and walked over to the desk in front of the room to grab some tissues.

"What is that- oh. You- oh, okay." Kurt looked down at the floor, realizing that Blaine had come all over the linoleum.

Blaine nodded. "I figured we have to go back to glee, so I'd rather have to clean up the floor than come in my pants, right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Kurt said, watching as Blaine threw out the tissues and fixed his various articles of clothing. He quickly did the same before glancing at Blaine and giggling.

"What?" Blaine looked frantic.

Kurt smirked. "Nobody in that classroom is going to believe whatever story we tell them, because your hair is a _mess_."

"They wouldn't have believed it anyways. You were the only one who didn't realize why I had to leave in the first place," Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Let's go back," Kurt said, pulling open the door and dragging Blaine by his hand back down the hall to the choir room.

"Oh, there you are, guys, we were just finishing up. So that's it for this week's assignment. I think everybody got something out of it- some more than others-" everybody in the room looked at Kurt and Blaine in the front of the classroom, who blushed, "-and you all did very well. See you guys on Monday!"

As everybody was packing up their things, Santana, Puck, and Mercedes all congratulated Kurt and Blaine. Finn looked oblivious, Quinn and Rachel both laughed a little bit, and Brittany actually looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Blaine looked at the girl, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Are the mice okay? Are they trying to escape?" Brittany looked extremely confused and sad.

Blaine tried his hardest not to laugh. "I'm sorry?"

"Coach Sylvester said that you and Mr. Schue both have rodents living in your hair. But your hair looks bad. Are the mice sick?"

Mr. Schue, who was standing right behind Brittany, looked offended while everybody else in earshot laughed. "No, they're fine, Brit. Don't worry about the mice."

"Okay. Are you Mr. Schue's son?"

Blaine smiled nicely at her. "No, I'm not." He patted Brittany on the back and received a wide smile in return before the kids filed out of the room.

As Kurt and Blaine got in Kurt's car, Blaine laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Kurt looked over at Blaine in the passenger seat.

Blaine smirked at him. "If you had let me teach you about sex last year, that may have happened a hell of a lot sooner."

Kurt leaned over and smacked Blaine on the arm. "Oh, shut up," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**The song is "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert.**

**I don't own the song or the show or the characters.**

**Um. I think this story turned out okay. Let me know your opinions?**


End file.
